


The Pirate Fairy

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: ....you ever get the chance to have some cathartic release by writing about amazing rebound sex with Tom Hiddleston?Because I did. And here it is.





	The Pirate Fairy

I seriously needed someone to pinch me. Because there was no way I standing here, working for the Disney college program, and watching Tom Hiddleston record lines to be Captain James Hook for an upcoming Tinkerbelle movie. I just wasn’t that lucky. But here I was.

I had enrolled in the Disney program the minute I had heard about it, and with my major being English, I had been put to work as an editorial assistant, working with a couple different writers to do some proofreading, editing, even giving a little input, but mostly a lot of getting coffee. But I wouldn’t trade it for the world after today.

The writer had invited me to sit in on the voice acting, by miracle of miracles. And I would hopefully even get a chance to just say hi to Tom. I had been a fan of him since the first Thor movie and was utterly head over heels. He was so amazingly smart, kind, and of course handsome as hell. Not that I would ever cheat on Steve. We’d been dating for a few months and he was actually the one who had inspired me to apply for the program. But just cause I was taken didn’t mean I couldn’t look. Or listen as the case may be with Tom. His voice …oh that voice. I loved Steve but I’d lost count the number of times I had cum while listening to Tom’s glorious voice. His dark rasp as Loki in _The Avengers_ particularly left me weak in the knees. And now.

“Well then, we won’t need you anymore! Hmph, Our plan worked perfectly! Fairies are such gullible creatures, aren’t they lads?” Tom read the line in the booth but that voice had been pure Loki. Oh boy. My knee started bouncing a little. But I took a deep breath and focused back on my work. The director and sound editor told Tom how amazing he sounded, and asked him to move on to a later line. I knew there was a point where James would have the fairy captured and they were going to steal pixie dust to make their ship fly, but actually hearing Tom read the lines was something else entirely.

“Now, hmmm, you see my little fairy…” and I was gone. My brain instantly drifted into the magical place where Tom was my dominant and I his willing submissive. But I was brought back to reality by my phone ringing. It was Steve. The writer nodded to go take it outside and I did.

“Hey sweetie what’s up?” I asked, always happy to hear from him

“Hey…” I could by the tone something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” I knew Steve had a history of damaging himself by accident through various dumb stunts with his brother.

“No. Listen. There’s been some things you’ve done that have really bothered and triggered me. And I think I’m going to get out of this before things get bad again. Good luck with everything.” And just like that, the line disconnected. And my world shattered. I stood there in shock or a few minutes before the writer poked their head out.

“Hey, can you come hear for a minute, I wanted to ask you about ...you alright?” I nodded, worried if I opened my mouth, I would vomit.

“Okay, well I wanted to ask you about something. Tom’s actually heading out for the day and I know you wanted to meet him.” I nodded again but managed to pull some words out of my head.

“No, no it’s alright. I’m not feeling well enough to meet him. What do you need me to do?”

“Well Tom actually noticed this. One of the editors left a repeated line in the script. Can you just go through and mark off any other doubles?” I nodded and took the script from him.

“We’re heading out for the day. You can use this little office if you want. You sure you don’t want to meet him?”

“No thank you.”

“Alright, well, hope you feel better. And thanks for all your help!” He stepped back into the office and then a few minutes later he, the director, and the sound editor walked out. Down the hall I saw Tom walking out of the studio and they all headed down to the exit. I stepped back into the office and I just broke into tears. Somehow, on what should’ve been the greatest day of my life, had now become the worst.

Then I heard the door knob turning and turned to see him there, Tom fucking Hiddleston.

“Hey, sorry I forgot my jack…are you alright, darling?” I tried to control myself but the tears still kept coming.

“No, my boyfriend just dumped me over the phone with no explanation and this day was going so amazingly cause you’re here and you’re you and I just…” I collapsed into more sobs and next thing I knew Tom was actually hugging me tight. Tom Hiddleston. Was hugging me. The semblance of my brain that remained undestroyed was suddenly firing on all synapses.

“I am so sorry, love. Breakups are the worst thing in the world. I’ve felt your pain, and I hope you know you have at least one friend here.” He just held me until I managed to calm down. Once I was breathing normal, he stepped back and quirked that stupid eyebrow of his

“You wouldn’t happen to be Mae, would you?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah actually, I am.” HE smiled.

“They told me you’ve been dying to meet me. Heard you were a bit of a fan.” I blushed but Tom just laughed. “It’s always wonderful to meet a fan. You know, I was actually just about to go to dinner, but I don’t know the area super well. Care to show me around?” I looked to the script but Tom tilted my chin to look back at him

“Don’t worry about. I’ll text him and make sure he knows you’ll have it done by tomorrow. You can do that right, darling?” I smiled wider than I thought possible.

“Absolutely. Do you happen to like Italian?”

Next thing I knew, Tom and I were sitting in my favorite Italian restaurant and after I had spilled the guts about my relationship, Tom reassured me

“Don’t worry about that knobhead. You deserve much better.” After that, the conversation quickly turned to everything I had ever wanted to ask him about his acting style, about Shakespeare, and everything else I could think of. And he was more than happy to answer all of my questions and ask a few of his own. He was impressed with how hard I was working with the Disney program and he approved of my favorite book choices.

And maybe it was the rum and coke, but I swore I saw him checking me out a few times. I knew Tom tended to have a thing for curvy girls, and as sexy as I am, I always thought he was way out of my league. By the time dinner ended, his voice and a little alcohol was making me weak in the knees. He insisted on escorting me back to the apartment I was staying in. And there, in all my haze of breakup, booze, and celebrity crush, as soon as we were outside my door, I kissed him. And I truly had to be dreaming, because next thing I knew, he was kissing me back. He pulled back long enough to ask

“Mae, are you sure? I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you or anything.” I kissed him again and said

“Don’t worry Tom, I’ve never been surer about anything in my whole life.” And with that, we were in my apartment, in my bedroom, and I was slowly stripping out of my dress. Tom looked a little sheepish and I paused

“You alright, Tom?” He let out a chuckle and his cheeks turned a little red.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just…I tend to like taking control in the bedroom. But a lot of women I’ve met think it’s too sexist. So, I just…” he didn’t have a chance to speak before I was on my knees in front of him.

“Command me as you will, my Captain.” I winked up at him, smiling wide and feeling myself get wetter. I saw the bulge in Tom’s trousers grow and knew he was just as excited as I was. He reached down and took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and had me look up at him.

“Your eyes sparkle like a thousand sapphires.” And he kissed me hard. When he stepped back he undid his shirt, providing relief to the buttons that looked like they were about to burst, and undid his belt before laying it on the edge of my bed.

“I’ll save that in case you need a spanking later.” He said, winking. I threw him a look of fake offense.

“Me? Never.” And then I looked up and in my sweetest voice asked, “May I please suck your cock, sir?”

“Of course, my little fairy.” I bit my lip, and undid his trousers, reaching my hand in and finding his cock mostly hard. I tugged his pants and boxers down and was met with what I (and a good portion of Tumblr) had been fantasizing about for years. His glorious cock. I had only given a few blow jobs in my life but I was too determined to please him.

I started giving his cock a few long slow licks before stroking it slowly, wanting to tease him just a little. Then I took a little of him in my mouth, not wanting to choke myself, but wanting to make him feel good. He let out a low moan.

“Oh Mae. Fuck. What a good little girl you are.” That made me shiver and I took a little more of him, bobbing my head up and down, using my hand to stroke the base. I had to be imagining this. I was in my apartment, sucking Tom Hiddleston’s glorious dick. I took a little too much of his cock at once and gagged a bit. Tom looked down in concern

“You alright, babygirl?” I nodded and went back to what I was doing, more invigorated then before. I quickly focused my breathing, wanting to take his cock as far in as I could, but after a few more moments of sucking, Tom grabbed my hair and pulled me off.

“Darling, I don’t want this to be over before it starts. You truly have a talented mouth. But I want to taste that sweet cunt of yours.” He quickly stripped then lay down on my bed. “Come here darling, I want to make you feel even better than you’ve made me feel.” Now, I’m a big girl, so I was a little hesitant, but I climbed up on top and straddled Tom’s face.

“Are you sure...” and before I could even finish, he was face first in my cunt, like a starving man at a buffet. I bucked my hips once but Tom quickly wrapped his arms around my thighs, holding me in place. He pulled his face back for a moment and I could hear him growling

“Oh, my little fairy, I truly wish I could keep you. But this will do for now…How amazing, I’m sure you could easily crush me with these thighs of yours, but instead you’re spread for me, like a good little slut.” He went back to eating me out and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming.

“To…Tom please! Please can I cum?” I begged, nearing tears from the pleasure. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Cum for me, little fairy.” And I came the hardest I ever thought possible. Moaning his name the whole time. He gave my ass a firm smack, causing me to jump and roll onto the bed next to him. He laughed.

“My good little girl. You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn. Arms above your head and spread your legs wide.” I did as I was told, and Tom teased me with the head of his cock.

“Sir, please! Please fuck me with your cock!” I pleaded and thankfully, Tom was merciful and slowly sunk his cock into me. He was bigger than any dildo or man I’d ever had and it hurt a little. But in the best way possible. Once he was completely in me, he gave me a few moments to adjust, leaning down to kiss and bite my neck, surely leaving a hickey, and I was completely enraptured.

“Tooooommmm” I whined “Mooooove” He leaned down and pinched my clit.

“Now now, love. I’m the Captain. I give the orders. But since you have been such a good girl, I will give you what you want.” And with that, he started thrusting, driving me even crazier. It had been a while since I’d had sex and lord, I never wanted this to stop. He reached down and rubbed my clit, and I let out a truly toe-curling moan. And it wasn’t long til the sensitivity from my last orgasm and the pleasure he was giving me all crashed together and I found myself begging again.

“Please, Tom, sir, please please let me cum! I need to cum so bad and god…just please!” I started to lose coherency and my words jumbled together and Tom laughed.

“Does my little fairy need to cum again? I guess it’s true that fairies are such mischievous creatures. Cum for me again little love.” All of the pleasure washed over me at once and it wasn’t long before Tom pulled out, cumming all over my stomach, then not so gracefully landing next to me. We both lay there, panting heavily and basking in the afterglow. After a few moments, Tom wrapped his arms around me

“How I wish I could bring you back to England with me, Mae. You’ve been the best company I’ve had in quite some time.” He kissed my forehead and I nodded, tears starting to fall again. I’d just had the best rebound sex of my life, but now he was leaving. I tried to keep quiet, but I let out a sniff and Tom forced me to look at him.

“Mae, just because I can’t take you with me doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon you. There are numerous ways we can stay in touch. And being an actor will bring me back to the States a lot.” Trough the tears, I smiled

“You mean…you want to date me or something?” Tom wiped the tears from my eyes.

“If you’ll have me that is. I know jumping from one relationship to another can be a lot but…” and as was the running theme of the evening, I didn’t let him finish his sentence before I was kissing him, deeply and lovingly.

Dreams really do come true at Disney.


End file.
